Entirely too Christian
by Stolen Childe
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


**Title:** Entirely too Christian 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Warnings: **slash innuendo (I couldn't help myself) 

**Rating:** PG 

**Parings:** A/S, W/F 

**Author's Notes:** I wanted to write a Christmas fic. So I did. Wasn't what I was expecting but I didn't really have a plot when I started writing. Just the first line. So enjoy and Merry Christmas! 

XXXXXXXXXX 

It was a well known fact that vampires did not celebrate Christmas and if not for one little thing Angel would still be doing his best to ignore the whole holiday season. After all the holiday was entirely too Christian and Christian things certainly didn't agree with vampires. However, this year he was walking through a cold tree lot; Wesley, Fred, Cordelia, Gunn, Lorne and Spike at his heel and a little bundle in his arms. Connor was now three years old and Angel was determined to celebrate the season to its full extent, now that his son could fully enjoy it. 

"Bloody hell Peaches!" Spike griped. Angel really hadn't known what to think when Spike had tumbled out of the amulet at his feet. A parting gift from Wolfram & Hart. When Lindsey returned at the law firm's helm Angel had feared for the worst. However, Lindsey making Spike corporeal again was actually a blessing disguised in cigarette smoke and leather. Angel now had help to fight the good fight. 

"Choose one all ready!" Spike continued. 

"I have to find the perfect one!" Angel said. 

"Come on Angel. You aren't paying us enough for this." Cordelia grumbled good-naturedly. He had originally found it odd that Spike and Cordelia had become such good friends, and then remembered how alike they were. 

"You didn't have to come along you know." Angel said, "Con and I can find the perfect tree on our own. Huh Con?" 

"Well we certainly weren't leaving you on your own to bollocks it up." Wesley mumbled. 

"And if I wanna come later I thought it be a good idea for me to tag along so you don't stake yourself with that pansy little axe." Spike griped. 

"Spike!" all yelled. 

"Come on man. What about that one." Gunn pulled his jacket tighter around him. 

Fred looked at the sky, "Yeah Angel." She huddled closer to Wesley, "It's getting late." 

"I'm only here for the little Nipper." Lorne said, "I don't even celebrate Christmas." 

"Don' see why. You're usually dressed for the occasion." Spike said dryly. 

"Oh, should I try your look Mister Grumpy Vamp? Salvation army eighties rejects?" Lorne retorted. 

"Seventies." Spike glared. 

"Ha!" Lorne said victoriously. 

"And they ain't rejects neither!" Spike snarled. 

"Geeze. Double negatives much?" Cordelia rolled her eyes. 

Spike slipped into his other accent, "I will have you know Miss Chase. I wrote the book on grammar!" 

"Followed by the book on god awful poetry." Angel remarked. 

Spike pouted, "You like my poems." 

"He likes Barry Manilow." Everyone else said. 

"Daddy! Look!" Connor squealed, pointing at a rather sad looking tree they had just come across, "I want it!" 

"Er… Con… It's a great tree and all but don't you want something er…" Angel stuttered. 

"No it's perfect!" Fred beamed, detaching herself from Wesley and circling the tree, "It's a Charlie Brown tree!" 

Cordelia joined Fred, fingering the branched, "Yeah. If we don't take it, it will just sit here all by itself." 

"Pweese Daddy?" Connor used the full force of his big blue eyes. 

Angel couldn't resist them combined with the double whammy of big brown doe eyes from Cordelia and Fred. 

He sighed, "All right." 

"Finally!" Spike exclaimed. 

xx 

Angel watched with his arm around Spike's waist as Wesley lifted Connor to place the angel on the tree. Fred plugged it in and the tree lit up. Gunn came down holding a bundle of presents and placed them under the tree. When the tree was lit Fred pulled out her laptop and opened the NORAD website, showing Connor where Santa was. Cordelia made herself comfortable flipping through a cook book. Wesley helped Gunn to place the presents and Lorne sat down in front of the piano starting a chorus of _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_; everyone soon joining in. 

"I think you did well here Peaches." Spike grinned. 

"Not too bad for our first real Christmas, yeah?" Angel smiled. 

"Not to bad at all." Spike shook his head. 

"Daddy! Santa's in New York!" Connor announced. 

The End 

XXXXXXXXX 

That's where Santa was when I checked the site, 'bout eleven thirty so let your kiddies know! Happy Holidays! 


End file.
